There are currently commercially available sewing machines, utilised in the sewing industry, which are able to sew various types of seam contemporaneously. When producing so-called "open" seams the two flaps extending beyond the stitch line or seam must be preliminarily separated, folded against the inner face of the fabric and conveniently stabilised in this position before proceeding to further sewing or tailoring of the article of clothing being made. Until now, however, notwithstanding several attempts, the combination of an effective surplus flap pressing phase with the sewing phase, has never successfully been achieved.
This difficulty is substantially attributable to the fact that in current pressing apparatus the necessary moistening of the flaps for pressing is effected upstream of the pressing plates and, moreover, in such a way that the fabric is not traversed by the pressing fluid so that it is difficult to achieve the desired effects.